Goodbye Kiss
by CTL LoonyLongbottom
Summary: Tripp just went through the worst date he had but it doesnt bothers him, and its a certain latina looking girl s fault.


Tripp was coming home from what he thought was the worst date ever, it was so lame that girl ate like a beast, was so much like a dude more than a girl and she dumped him! Well it wasn´t that bad many people would have been really upset but no he wasn´t, because he just went on that date because he was trying to forget his best friend, Izzy, he had been in love with her since they went to Paris with Metal Wolf, she seem so beautiful and hot on those heels and waxing that limo. Oh and he loved how she dyed her hair after that It was kind of red, "She´s growing so Hot! Her hot latina body is coming to life!" he thought top himself, tired and all he walked to his bedroom to found a beautiful Izzy sleeping calmly on his bed.

"Well that's one of my dreams made true, or at least in part…" he thought "She looks so calm, so sweet, so loving asleep, how am I ever forget her if things like this happens!" He was so deep in thought that didn't notice that he said that out loud and she started to wake up, he sighed as noticing this slapping his forehead at how stupid he thought he was but still enjoyed sweetly how she woke up.

"Izzy what are you doing in my bed?" he asked "not that I mind " he thought.

"You see, my friend Roxane called me, she said she dumped you and I came here to help you through this rough moment but your bed is so comfortable I fell asleep" She said blushing at the last part.

"May I say that it doesn't bothers me? Because I was gonna dump her until she dumped me first, but it was because I didn't like her that much" He said really truthfull.

"Why would you go out with someone you don't like?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to forget someone else, but its impossible you know? She´s so beautiful, she is smart, she is nice, she has a kind heart, she sings, she´s almost perfect!" he said staring directly into her eyes and sitting on the bed so he was next to her, never moving his eyes away from her.

"Is it Lana?" Izzy asked unsure.

"Of course not!" he said rather offended.

"And who is such a perfect creature?" She asked smiling bitterly.

"I don´t know how to tell you…" He said faintly.

"Well, describe her physically and maybe just then I can guess who it is…" He blushed but nodded at her offer.

"Umm… she has this beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her natural hair color is brown, she has latina-like body and appearance she is sweet when she wants too…" She took his hand as a way to tell him to keep on talking but this was killing him already he wanted so bad to tell her, how he desired her to be his girlfriend, his soul mate forever, how much he desired those lips he could not stop looking at so he took a decision, he was going to tell her.

"You know whats the most important thing about her…?" He asked her with such a courage he have never experienced before.

"no I don't know, so What is it?" She asked so curious none of them noticing how small was the space between the two.

"She is my best friend, she is you…" He said firmly.

She was so shocked her mouth dropped open "Say Something Izzy! Say you love him too!" She thought.

"You know Izzy if you don´t feel the same way it´s okay, it wont bother me I have been thinking that from the last two years I´ve been loving you…"

"No it´s not that! I don't know what to say but I think might say that I love you too…"

"Oh my god! Am I dreaming? I mean I have dreamed about this before so It wouldn´t surprise me if this was a dreak…" he said a bit trippy.

"I have had this same dream too, but I have heard that when two people have the same dream it becomes a reality" She said blushing.

"Well can I conquer my whole dream?" He asked hesitantly.

"Indeed you can…"She said looking at him fondly.

He took her chin between his hands and kissed her softly but yet firmly, 8 or 9 second passed and she separated from him.

"Sorry didn´t you like it?" he asked unsure.

"No it´s not that it´s just that think it´s wrong to be here in your bed kissing you…" She said looking at her feet.

"Don´t worry, I won´t do anything that you don´t allow me." He said smiling.

"But I do want this" She said leaning in but still not kissing him yet but getting so close he couldn't help but close the small gap between them, but this kiss much passionate than the last one their lips moving in perfect unission but Tripp desired more so he bit her lower lip causing her to react instinctively opening her mouth and his tongue made his way into her mouth, soon after her tongue united started a huge battle that no one seemed to win.

They soon started positioning themselves in more comfortable places, he made her lie on the bed while he pressed his body upon hers with his left hand trying not to crash her and with his right hand she was caressing her left cheek, she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away from her lips.

He leaned in her but directed to her ear and whisper faintly.

"You taste better than I have imagined, I think I might be addicted…" And after this he moved his lips towards her lips and kissed her again but again she pushed him.

"Tripp I Really really really enjoy this and your compliments are so sweet but… I have to go, it´s too late and if I don´t hurry up my dad will arrive first and look for me in here and for some reason I don´t think he will like how he founds me.." She said smirking at Tripp.

"It´s okay we can continue any other day." He said smirking too " But a kissy goodbye would be fine right?" she smiled at his suggestion, moved from below him and went to the door.

"Maybe…"she said standing there.

But he walked towards and he cornered her when she tried to open the door, he took her hands into his and kissed her one last time her lips were so addicting but soon he had to let her go.

As they separated he whispered to her

"I love you"  
>To what she answered sweetly.<p>

"I love you too"

When she went away he throwed himself on his bed and noticed that her scent was now imprinted on his covers, he smiled to himself and fell asleep dreaming about the series of events that happened smiling widely.


End file.
